


coffee

by marinefollese



Series: save a kiss for me [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's lips were bitter like coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> and here's le second installment

Makoto wasn’t a morning person by any chance, so by the time he actually woke up, Rin was done with his morning run, and at home. Makoto was accustomed to this schedule; wake up, freshen up, make coffee, wait for Rin to make breakfast.

He yawned, and stretched when he walked into the kitchen, looking for Rin who would’ve been back by now. When there was no sign of his partner, he shrugged and walked over to the coffee machine and started a pot of coffee.

When it was done, he poured himself a mug- strong, black with no sugar or milk- and slowly sipped it. Their kitchen had a nice view of the beach, filling him with a sense of nostalgia at all the times he and Rin (and Haruka) had spent at the beach from the time they were children, all they way to adulthood. 

Just then, the front door opened, and Rin popped into the kitchen. 

"Mornin’, Mako." He greeted, kissing Makoto on the cheek. 

"Morning, Rin. Coffee?" Makoto asked, already working on fixing Rin a cup the way he liked it, knowing what the answer was going to be. He set the mug down at the table where Rin was seated. 

"Thanks," Rin muttered, taking a sip. 

"I’m gonna go get ready for work," Makoto said, setting his empty cup down in the sink. He bent down to reach Rin’s face, and stroked Rin’s face. 

"What." Rin deadpanned.

"Nothing, just happy to be with you." Makoto smiled.

"Sap," Rin teased, reaching over to kiss him. Makoto’s lips tasted like bitter coffee, and Rin quite liked it. It was nice to think this sweet, sweet man had another side, even though it was just from his coffee.

Makoto’s tongue prodded at Rin’s lips, and Rin allowed entrance, returning the favour to Makoto by slipping his own tongue into Makoto’s mouth. They parted for air, and Makoto released a sigh. Rin lunged at Makoto, and burried his face in Makoto’s shirt.

" ‘M happy to be with you, too," he mumbled into the soft material.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on makorei next, but idk yet


End file.
